Confession is Good for the Soul
by ibelieveinthegood87
Summary: I wasn't completely satisfied with how Alex reacted when he found out about Izzie and Denny, so here's my version of it. How will he handle the news? Will he be able to take care of Izzie? Will she let him? Set after In the Midnight Hour. R&R!


**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I actually wrote this a few weeks ago, before the whole Denny/Izzie thing started getting resolved. However, I wasn't completely satisfied with Alex's reaction, so I decided to publish it. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I think I may continue if you want me two - it may have the potential to be a multi-part story. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated!**

Alex had indeed kicked ass during his first solo surgery, avoiding any complications and finishing in less than two hours. And even better, when he finished, he had received a congratulatory kiss on the lips from the woman of his dreams. And he kissed back with all the passion he could muster, trying his hardest to push George's words from earlier that same day out of his mind. "Something's wrong Alex. You need to talk to her, she won't talk to me."

_George was just being paranoid_, he reasoned, _there was nothing wrong with her. Izzie wouldn't have scrubbed in with him if there were something seriously wrong. He knew Izzie, and she would not risk the life of a patient by scrubbing in on a surgery when she wasn't ready._

Alex's train of thought was broken when Izzie pulled her lips away from his.

"You did it," she said smiling, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before turning her back and walking towards the resident's lounge, muttering something about getting changed. Alex stayed in the hall for a few more minutes, received hand shakes and hugs from his fellow residents, all of whom were trying their best to hide their jealousy through uncharacteristically kind actions. However, Alex hardly even noticed all of the pats on the back as George's words once again ran through his head like a broken record. Finally, after being sufficiently overwhelmed by the noise and excitement of the other residents, he broke away from the crowd and headed to the lounge in search of Izzie.

He opened the door to their lounge, expecting Izzie to be in front of her cubby collecting her things. However, the room was empty. Alex made his way to his cubby, which was conveniently located next to Izzie's, deciding he would pack up and then look for her. When he opened the door to his cubby, he found a note scrawled out in Izzie's hand writing placed on top of his clothes.

_Went home, see you there_

_Iz_

_*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*_

That was all. That was all she had taken time to write, no explanation, she hadn't even drawn a lopsided heart next to her name like she usually did when she got paged in early. Alex tried to ignore his feelings of doubt, telling himself that she had just been tired or in a hurry. But instead, he just ended up thinking about George's words once again, "Something's wrong Alex." Alex stuffed his clothes into his bag, walking to the men's restroom to change. He emerged a few minutes later, only to find Meredith and George standing by their lockers, cracking up about something. They both turned around when they saw Alex. Meredith just smiled at him, but George said:

"Good job," giving Alex a look that told him George meant these words as a peace offering. Alex therefore, was faced with two choices: to accept this olive branch or walk away, thus keeping George at bay and ignoring the voice in his head telling him something was wrong his Izzie. Alex, of course, chose the latter. He walked straight past Meredith and George, making a point of not looking at either of them as he exited the room.

Alex was not the least bit alert on his drive home, almost taking two wrong turns and nearly running a stop sign. His mind was somewhere else. This should have been one of the most exciting and exhilarating nights of his life, but one woman had been able to drain all of Alex's ecstasy away. This had never happened to Alex before: he had never relied on one person to decide whether he was happy or sad-he had never allowed himself to get that close. But now, Izzie Steven's consumed the majority of his thoughts, and he was only truly content when she was near. He was still deeply emerged in his thoughts when he pulled into the driveway and exited his car, allowing his feet to take him in whichever direction they felt fitting. They carried him to the front door and, ignoring his stomach that was begging him to go to the kitchen, up the stairs, then down the hall towards Izzie's room. The light was off, and he considered going back downstairs and getting something to eat, but decided to instead see if she was still awake and wanted to celebrate with him. He knocked on the door gently, and when no one responded, pushed it open and slipped inside, letting in as little light as possible.

"Iz. Izzie." Alex made his way towards her bed and perched himself on the right side- the side where he usually slept. "Izzie, you awake?"

"Wha---what?" She asked, rolling over and rubbing her eyes. "Denny?" Alex gave her a confused look.

"No Iz, it's Alex." Had she been dreaming about Denny? Is that why she'd been acting so weird lately? Was she really still hung up on him?

"Alex?" Izzie was moving further towards fully conscious by the second, but she still seemed distracted. She sat up, sitting back against her headboard and giving him a smile. "Hey."

"Hey. You rushed out of the hospital pretty quick tonight."

"Yeah, I was, you know, tired. And, I wasn't feeling that well, so."

"_You know you're a really terrible liar," _said a voice on the other side of Izzie.

"Shut up, I'm tired," Izzie said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Izzie could hear Denny chuckling from behind her as she tried to figure out how to answer Alex's question. How are you supposed to tell your current boyfriend and you've been having an affair with your dead fiancé? "Izzie, what's going on." She realized she had been silent for more than a minute and probably needed to give him a response.

"Umm, nothing. It's just, I just woke up, and I'm all groggy, and…. You really shouldn't pay attention to anything I say right after I wake up."

"Okay," Alex said, giving Izzie a look that told her he didn't believe a word she was saying. "That's all?"

"Of course. I'm tired though, and I'd really like to get back to sleep, so do you think-" Alex cut her off, craning his neck to kiss her before getting off the bed.

"Good night Iz, see you in the morning."

"But not too early," she called after him. Alex exited the room and closed the door behind him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that George might have had a reason to be concerned about Izzie. So, instead of traveling down the stairs to the kitchen, he pinned his ear to Izzie's door and listened the conversation on the otherside.

_*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*_

Denny was diligently kissing Izzie's shoulder, then her neck, her jaw bone, and so on. However, she was doing her best to ignore him. "Cut it out. I told Alex I'm tired and I meant it. Let me go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"So don't go to sleep. I am, so either you get out of bed and sleep somewhere else, or you let me-" Izzie's speech was interrupted by Denny as he initiated a long, passionate kiss.

"I'm not going to sleep. And I'm not going anywhere, so deal with it."

"Fine, then I'll go sleep somewhere else." Izzie pasted a playful pout on her face. "Are you really going to force me to leave my own bed? What kind of man would do that?"

"You'd find a place to sleep. I'm sure Alex would have you." Denny gave her another kiss, but this time, Izzie broke away.

"That's not funny. Alex is a great guy who did nothing wrong-"

"He cheated on you." He moved his hand to Izzie's head, stroking the side of her face as they talked.

"That was a long time ago, he's, he loves me."

"I love you," Denny said, leaning in for another kiss, but Izzie placed her finger in front of her lips, stopping him.

"You're dead." He smiled at her.

"That was a low blow Izzie Stevens, that one was low." Denny trailed off as Izzie moved in and kissed him on the cheek, placing a hand on his arm.

"That better?"

"A little, could use another one right here though," Denny said, directing Izzie towards his lips.

_*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*Lexzie*_

What was going on in there? Alex had only caught about every-other of Izzie's words through the wooden door, but he had heard enough to know that she was having a conversation with someone. Was she on the phone with someone? He didn't know who she'd be talking to at this time of night, but, it was the most plausible explanation he could come up with. That was until he had heard Izzie exclaim that the mystery person was dead: that was just weird. Alex considered pretending that he had never listened to this 'conversation', and returning to life as it was, waiting for her to come to him. He also considered getting water, or something else, and returning to her room under the guise of having brought her something, after all, he didn't want her to think that he didn't trust her. But Alex knew better; he knew that the best way to deal with this was to just confront her and take the bad with the good when he did.

He tapped his knuckles against her door once again. This time, she responded almost immediately, only taking time to shush her mystery partner before calling for the person on the other side of her door to come in.

Alex pushed the door open, this time not nearly as concerned about letting in the light, and found Izzie sitting upright on her bed, a grin plastered on her face.

Alex walked over to her bed and took a seat next to her, swinging his legs around so they were parallel to one another. Alex wasn't quite sure of how to start this conversation, so he just dove right in.

"Izzie, I heard you."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you in here, talking to someone."

"Alex, there's no one in here, just you and me."

"_Hey,"_ the voice again, from Izzie's other side. However, now both more awake and more alert, Izzie completely ignored him.

Alex, realizing that Izzie was not going to admit that she was talking to the dead willingly, shifted his body so he was facing her.

"Izzie, you can tell me."

"I already told you, there is no one else in here. Who in the world would I be talking to?" Izzie asked, turning her head away from Alex to hide the blush emerging on her cheeks.

"I don't know. But Iz, I know I heard you talking to someone. And I know what heard you say to him-"

"Alex, I don't know where you're getting this from-"

"Iz, please just tell me. Come on, I promise, I won't get mad and I won't walk away, I just want to know." She shook her head a bit before looking back at him.

"Alex, there is no one else in here, no one for me to talk to." Clearly his approach wasn't working, so, Alex moved to a different one. He would appeal to the doctor in her.

"I know, I know that there is no one else in here. But Izzie, I don't think that you believe that. I think that you were talking to someone, and I think that he, or she, is still here. Now, look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong." Izzie said nothing, only averted her gaze. "Izzie, you know as well as I do that there are a lot of things that could cause this. And the thing is-some of them." Alex trailed off, not sure of how to finish his sentence. "Some of them are serious Iz. Some of them are dangerous." Alex stopped speaking, hoping that if he waiting long enough, he would get a response from her. But he didn't have to wait long at all: only seconds after he stopped talking Izzie turned her head so she was facing him once again.

"I know." Denny's smile faded away and he gave Izzie a surprised look.

"_Izzie, what are you doing?"_

"Shut up- just please be quiet for a second while I figure this out," Izzie snapped, no longer using her playfully angry voice, but now genuinely frustrated. Alex's intrusion into a world that she had just minutes ago shared with only Denny was forcing her to think about things she had been trying desperately to suppress for weeks. She had clearly already blown it, Alex already thought she was crazy, or dying, or something. And after her outburst seconds before telling Denny to 'shut-up' once again, she had lost her chance to carry on as though nothing was wrong. She really didn't have much left to lose, and it was only a matter of time before he found out: she couldn't keep this charade up for much longer. "It's Denny."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue it? Just let me know, all you have to do is press the little button below and write a little review.**

**P.S.: just a quick note for all you fellow Lexzie fans out there! I have another Lexzie story that I'm up right now. It's called ****Knight In Shining Whatever****, so feel free to check it out if you haven't already! I just started working on the next update, so it should be up this weekend!**


End file.
